


Snowfall

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Series: Tricks and Portals [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Naked Loki dancing in the snow, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: The FrostStrange Discord group asked the question: How would they react to having a snow day?This was my answer.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Tricks and Portals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956622
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Snowfall

A relationship with Loki had taken Stephen entirely by surprise. For one, the man did try to take over the world by wreaking havoc on New York, and for two, he was an asshole. Admittedly Stephen was a bit of an asshole himself, but Loki’s brand of “I don’t care about anyone but me” had left a sour note in Stephen’s brain. But somehow, between the Battle of New York, and Loki becoming a semi-permanent resident of New York, and occasionally helping with a magical threat, they’d become friends. Then somewhere between the library at the Sanctum, the library at Kamar Taj, and the library in New Asgard they became more than friends. 

There were very fond memories of a particular table pushed against a back wall under a window overlooking a replica of Queen Frigga’s most prized garden that comprised of a naked Loki writhing in pleasure. The memory never failed to make Stephen smile with a glazed look on his face. “Remembering something fun?” Loki asked, popping into existence on Stephen’s left. 

“How do you always know where I am?”

Loki smirked but didn’t answer. “Asgard is boring, entertain me.” He draped himself dramatically across the desk and a 500-year-old text on interdimensional magic. “Oh!” Loki exclaimed getting up a half-second later and hurrying to the window. “Snow.” Loki must have teleported directly from New Asgard in that way of his that bypassed the Bifrost; he was wearing Asgardian leathers when usually he would be in Midgardian attire. “I’ve seen so little snow in my life,” he whispered. "New Asgard rarely has snow, and it never stays for long."

Without waiting for Stephen to answer, Loki turned and walked out of the room, dropping clothes as he went. Not being a stupid man, Stephen got up and followed. By the time he followed the path of shed clothes, Loki was already naked and opening the door to the Sanctum’s private courtyard. The snow fell in soft flurries around his body, sticking to his hair and melting against his skin. He turned his face up and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and looking more at peace than Stephen had ever seen him. Loki looked beautiful, and Stephen couldn’t help watching.

The snow had been falling since early morning, and the accumulation was nearly a half metre tall already, leaving the city in a beautiful blanket of white. Snow clung to the branches of the sprawling tree at the centre of the courtyard, with the ever-present fairy lights glowing softly under the pristine white. Loki turned looking up at the tree, then over at Stephen before falling back into the softly packed snow. Plums of white swirled into the air before settling back down and covering Loki’s body in a light dusting. “It’s fantastically cold,” Loki whispered, but Stephen heard him as if they were standing next to one another. 

Gathering his cloak more securely around him, Stephen stepped out onto the porch. Using magic, he cleared and dried the area before sitting to watch Loki writhe around, arching beautifully. His green eyes and dark hair were a stark contrast to the otherwise completely white scene. “You’re beautiful,” Stephen couldn’t help saying. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from his lover even if he’d wanted to. Loki looked utterly content and peaceful, and the smile he gave nearly stopped Stephen’s heart. 

They stayed outside for another half hour, but Loki relented when Stephen started to shiver, and his lips held a twinge of blue. He got up, sighing as the snow fell from his body, and took Stephen’s offered hand. “Come, we’ll spend the evening doing nothing.”

“Nothing?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow, and it didn’t take the leer on his face for Stephen to know what he was thinking.

It made him chuckle. “Well, maybe not nothing.”

They settled in the sitting room, curled together in front of the fire with hot cocoa resting on the floor in front of them. Loki was still gloriously naked. With a sly, slow, smirk, Loki’s fingers stole under Stephen’s jumper to press against his stomach, causing the doctor to shriek like a child and pull away. “Fuck that’s cold!” He yelped scrambling away. Loki burst into laughter, and as soon as Stephen’s stomach returned to a normal temperature, he couldn’t help joining him. “Alright,” he conceded with a laugh of his own, “well played.” Loki nodded his thanks and curled back to Stephen’s side, his body magically warm. 

“This drink is delicious,” Loki commented, taking a sip of his cocoa. “What is it?”

“Hot chocolate,” Stephen answered. “Complete with marshmallows and made with milk which is the only acceptable way of making hot chocolate.” 

Loki hummed and took another sip. “We have nothing like it on Asgard,” He answered. He lapped up a marshmallow, a bit of white clinging to the top of his lip as he ate the sugary treat. It did things to Stephen, and he couldn’t help bending to lick the bit off Loki’s lip, which resulted in a slow exploration of his mouth. When they parted, Loki’s eyes were dark. “I’m staying the night,” he announced. 

“We should go to upstate New York,” Stephen found himself saying. “It’s beautiful, and it’ll give you all the snow you could possibly want without the disgusting brown mush it turns to in the city.” Loki hummed his agreement and snuggled in, never admitting to enjoying cuddles, but Stephen knew the truth and readily gave his lover what he wanted. They sat, sharing warmth and talking quietly as the fire crackled, and the snow fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know how to comment? Try an emoji reaction below!
> 
> ❤️ = I couldn’t stop reading  
> 💯 = great story!  
> 🥳 = I loved this so much, I need more!


End file.
